ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS3E6 Game Over
Plot On a rainy day, Gwen convinces Ben to let her play Sumo Slammers. She is better at it than he is, to his dismay. Ben goes Upgrade and zeroes Gwen's score. Lightning strikes the Rustbucket and the two disappear. Gwen and Upgrade appear in the game. Upgrade is happy but Gwen is not. They are attacked by robo-Sumos. Upgrade merges with one and destroys the others. Upgrade turns back into Ben. Ben looks in the Omnitrix, but all of his aliens are gone. A giant chest lands on Ben, taking one of his lives. Ben and Gwen both have one life. The chest turns into a giant Robo-Sumo. They are attacked by more Robo-Sumos. Ben sees a trunk and climbs to it. He gets a sword from it and fights the robots. Gwen gets the game's manual. Gwen finds a dojo that can be used to get to the next level. They ride it. They are attacked by different robots. Ben sees another trunk. Inside is a token with Four Arms. He grabs it and can turn into Four Arms. Ishiyama, the game's protagonist, arrives. He asks if Four Arms is a shapeshifter, and when he says yes, Ishiyama says that he is Kenko, the villain. He then knocks Four Arms off of the platform. Four Arms jumps back up and Ishiyama attacks him. They fight, despite Four Arms's protests. Gwen sees the battle and fights her way to it. Ishiyama is impressed by her fighting skills. Four Arms, wanting to impress Ishiyama, fights robots but turns into Ben. Gwen leaps across robots and Ishiyama follows. The three leap to safety. Gwen pulls out the manual and finds Upgrade in level 13. Ishiyama says that he knows a shortcut. Ben activates a trap, but Ishiyama stops it. Gwen realizes that Ishiyama doesn't know that he's in a game. Ben sees a trunk, and Gwen takes the token, a bow. Ben finds many Omnitrix token, but one is a trap that shoots Ishiyama, losing him a life. They get to a statue with a riddle. Ben finds Cannonbolt, but Kenko arrives and grabs Gwen and Ishiyama. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and attacks Kenko. Kenko leaves and his henchmen arrive. The three fight them when Max pauses the game and starts to shut it off. Cannonbolt and Gwen yell out to him. He sits down and Cannonbolt explains the situation. Max resumes the game and starts to read the manual. The three continue the fight. Ishiyama loses another life thanks to Cannonbolt. Gwen solves the riddle and breaks the statue, revealing a dojo. The three climb on. They get to level 13, where Kenko is waiting. Cannonbolt turns back into Ben. Ben runs off to find the Upgrade icon as Gwen and Ishiyama fight Kenko. Ben finds the Upgrade icon, but Kenko tries to grab it. Ben gets it instead. Ishiyama attacks Kenko but is stabbed, dying. Ben turns into Upgrade and battles Kenko. Ishiyama appears and praises Ben as the best warrior. He asks to be brought to the real world, but Max appears and attacks Ishiyama. Max uses a power-up to reveal that Ishiyama is actually Kenko. Upgrade merges with Kenko and destroys his armor, revealing a tiny creature. He brings Ishiyama back to life, who says that Max is the best Sumo Slammer. Upgrade merges himself and Gwen out of the game before timing out. Ben sees that all of his aliens are back. Ben and Gwen go outside and Max continues playing the game. Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ishiyama Villains *Robo-Sumos *Kenko *Kenko's Henchmen Aliens *Upgrade x2 *Four Arms *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes